Blank Points
"Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts", also known as "Blank Points", is the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Like other secret endings in the series, the video hints at future games in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. It is the first secret ending in the series to use both engine-style graphics and voice actors, and Nomura has stated that, unlike the other secret videos, this video could be considered a "true ending". Synopsis Hidden truths The secret ending opens with Terra and Master Xehanort standing in a black abyss. The two have a faint glow around them and are conversing. Xehanort wonders aloud why his control over Terra's body is not yet absolute, seeing that the boy's heart is completely immersed in darkness. Terra states that no matter what his heart is still his own. Master Xehanort denies this, stating that a part of Terra's heart is already in his grasp and the rest will follow suit in time. Terra simply smiles and says confidently he's going to kick Xehanort out. The elderly Keyblade master deduces that Terra has gone against Master Eraqus and begun to reside within the heart of someone else. Terra states that even if his own heart is consumed and his body becomes darkness itself, no matter the price he will achieve this one goal. Master Xehanort makes note of Terra's determination and claims there is still time to decide who will have control over the heart. He then states that the seeds have already been sown for his plans. Image of their backs, preserved in memory. We then see the new Xehanort walking through the halls of Ansem the Wise's castle. Braig runs up to him and attempts to start conversation but finds Xehanort completely uninterested. Shocked at his lacking response, Braig immediately deduces that his colleague surely has lost all of his memories. Looking into Xehanort's eyes, he asks cautiously if the man standing before him is actually Terra. Xehanort remains silent, but Braig pats him on the back and says lightly it doesn't matter. If Terra is in control, Braig threatens to just kill him. As the two walk on Ienzo and Ansem the Wise appear in the hall, holding hands and eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Just before he and his young apprentice turn a corner, Ienzo stops, gaining his master's attention. The young apprentice turns his head to see Braig and Xehanort walking away together behind them. Ansem also looks back thoughtfully at the backs of Xehanort and Braig. Two who were never meant to meet A hooded Ansem the Wise sits in the Dark Margin, wearing a black coat. Aqua appears next to him, asks his name and how he ended up in the Dark Realm. Ansem remarks how rarely he has guests and explains his memory has faded almost completely so he has difficulty recalling his past. Aqua sits next to him on the shore and states that she fell into the darkness and has been wandering for a long time, unable to find a way to her original world. Ansem asks why she wants to return and Aqua replies she must fulfill a promise to a friend. Hearing the word "friend," Ansem remembers he had once known a boy who was very similar to her, a boy who is protecting the Light for his friends, the worlds and their denizens. Ansem explains to Aqua it appears as though the worlds have become swallowed by Darkness and are now being saved by a boy who wields the Keyblade. Hearing this, Aqua perks up and asks if the boy's name happens to be Terra or Ventus. Ansem fails to recall hearing those names and Aqua takes it to mean it's neither one. He explains further that it has been over a year since he had met the boy. He reflects aloud that through seeking vengence he did many terrible things to the boy and his friends, causing so many people to suffer. He blames it on the fact he has the heart of a researcher, and reveals that as the boy slept he hid his research data within him. Ansem realizes that the boy, who connects his heart to others, could possibly open the door and save those who have suffered, remarking that everything is born from sleep. Aqua asks for the boy's name. All the pieces lie where they fell Naminé is seen in the White Room of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, finishing a drawing of Sora on the Paopu Tree. She calls Sora's name and the scene changes to Roxas, Xion, and Axel, who are sitting happily together on the Clock Tower with Sea-Salt Ice Cream and looking into the sunset. Roxas and Xion also state Sora's name. Ventus is seen sitting asleep at the Land of Departure, where Terra appears next to him. Ven wakes up and the two also say Sora's name while looking at a shooting star. Back at the Dark Margin, Aqua begins to cry tears of joy having heard the boy's name. She too says his name while looking to the moon in the horizon of the Realm of Darkness. Where they wait for him... Sora is then seen sitting on his Paopu Tree in the Destiny Islands with a look of determination on his face. Riku walks up to him from behind, asking if he has decided yet. Sora is seen holding King Mickey's letter from the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts coded, saying that he has. Kairi appears and Sora explains to her that there are still sad people out there, so he must leave the islands and reconnect everything back together again. Kairi smiles and places her Lucky Charm in his hand and requests him to have a safe trip. Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts Characters *Terra *Master Xehanort *Xehanort *Braig *Ansem the Wise *Ienzo *Aqua *Naminé *Roxas *Xion *Axel *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Ventus Unlock Criteria *'Beginner Mode' - N/A *'Standard Mode' - Everything achieved 100% *'Proud Mode' - Collect all the Master Xehanort Reports and the Letter, and beat the Last Episode. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgzOvWgg_tU&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-Iy6DlLEm8 Category:Secret Ending Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep